


Chapter VII The Chariot - Dock Talk

by dr_leechdealer (esperance9801)



Series: The Arcana paid scenes, transcribed. [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperance9801/pseuds/dr_leechdealer
Summary: Text transcript of the paid scene from the visual novel game The Arcana>Julian's route>Chapter VII The Chariot>Dock TalkContains a kiss scene I didn't know existed till my second replay. A lovely surprise pffft.Navigate your own route using the Chapter Index!





	1. "Do you want me?"

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ:
> 
> This is a text transcript of a scene from the visual novel game The Arcana. NOTHING HERE BELONGS TO ME - THE TEXT BELONGS TO NIX HYDRA, THE GAME DEVELOPER. 
> 
> I am trying to collate and transcribe all the paid scenes in the game, for easier reference by fans and for those who have not paid to unlock these scenes but wish to read them nonetheless. I have no intention of profitting from this, and again, all the text and characters here do not belong to me.
> 
> To those who do not play this game, please still support the original game "The Arcana: A mystic romance", available on both the Apple and Android app stores. I can guarantee you that the original gameplay experience, complete with music and visuals, is more enjoyable than reading this.
> 
>  
> 
> (y/n) = your name  
> Words spoken by the MC (aka you) are in Italics to avoid confusion.

None of the reasons he’s given me so far have anything to do with our relationship. “I’m dangerous.” “I’ll hurt you.” “I don’t know what I’ve done.” “You deserve better.” None of them tell me how he feels about me. I know it hasn’t been that long but…

**_Choice  “Do you want me?” <PAID>_ **

**_Choice  “Fine. I’ll leave.”_ **

 

_“Do you want me?”_

Julian starts, nearly falling forward into the sea, and catches himself at the last second.

“I- what? Did you… I must have misheard you, (y/n).”

_“I asked if you wanted me.”_

“Ohhhh. So, erm, I didn’t mishear you then.”

“That’s a strange question to ask when I’m breaking up with you, isn’t it? Not that it’s really a breakup. We never- we never had anything to start with. Just… a night or two stolen from time.”

Julian swallows hard, body full of tension. It looks like he’ll spring from me at any second.

“Do I want you… do I want you? That’s a tough question to answer.”

“I want you to be safe. I want you to stay out of this whole mess. I want… It doesn’t matter what I want.”

_“You didn’t answer my question.”_

“Tenacious, aren’t you? It’s one of the things I like about you. No matter what happens… You keep moving forward. You’re like this great bright light, drawing me towards you. I just can’t help myself. If I was a stronger man… If I wasn’t so weak. But I just can’t stay away from you.”

Julian bites his bottom lip, looking defeated. He barely looks at me when he admits, softly…

“I want you.”

“I know it’s only been a short time… but I feel like I’ve known you for years. Is it because you put me at ease? That’s hard to do, you know.”

“I want to be around you. I, erm. Can’t stop thinking about you. Even when you’re not there. That’s the problem. I’m torn in two, (y/n). My brain tells me to leave, but my heart keeps pulling me back.”

He gives me a wry smile, craning his head up to the luminous moon, and sighs.

“If I think about it… I can see the path our story would take.”

He slumps down a little more, trying to hide himself in the hunch of his shoulders, the space between us.

“If I walk away from you now, will I stay away? If I drop my guard, will I find myself walking right back to you? That’s what makes me selfish. Because whatever we could have, whatever possibilities… They’ll only lead to ruin. That’s the kind of man I am. There’s no future for us that doesn’t end in pain for you.”

**_Choice  “What future do you want?” >Go to Chapter 2_ **

**_Choice  “Then, just for tonight…” >Go to Chapter 3_ **


	2. "What future do you want?"

_“What future do you want?”_

“I’ve told you. It doesn’t matter what I want.”

_“Can’t you see anything else? Or is it all just… tragedy?”_

“Tragedy’s what I’m best at, (y/n). I’m the star of my own one-man play.”

“…It’s what will happen. In this world, we don’t get what we want. Why waste time imagining something you can’t ever have? I don’t dare hope. It just makes it hurt more when you don’t get it.”

_“…Try. For me.”_

A bark of laughter, but no mirth. Julian stares out at the dark horizon, lips curled back.

“What do you want to hear from me, (y/n)? That I want… That I want a future? That I want to live? That… That I want something with you?”

Julian gets to his feet, shaking his head. He begins pacing, boots making the old pier creak.

I follow him, unsure whether I should reach out. What sort of comfort I could offer him.

“Ohhh, I can see it when I close my eye. Warm laughter, light hearts. Never a dull night. Days spent with friends. Pasha never having reason to cry again. Things we’ll never have. So it goes.”

“But you’ll survive, (y/n). You were fine before I got here. You’ll be fine after I’ve left.”

Julian swallows hard, shaking his head like he can cast off whatever dark thoughts plague him.

“I’ll walk you home.”


	3. "Then, just for tonight..."

_“Then, just for tonight… Can’t we forget about the future? You’re here. I’m here. We’re together, at this moment. Under the same moon.”_

I don’t know what the morning will bring. Whether Julian and I have a future. I don’t want to think about it. I just want tonight. For now… that has to be enough.

“Can I be that selfish?”

_“Do you want to be?”_

“……Yes.”

He reaches up, gently pulling me down to meet him. Our lips brush together once, light and fleeting.

Then again. His hands tremble as they grip my shirt, one sliding to press against the back of my neck.

“…One more.”

Our lips meet once more. Julian makes a muffled noise against me, mouth parting as a shiver runs through him.

“That’s the last one-“

And he presses up again, and again. Each time, a whispered “one more”, a promise that it’s the last. And each time he comes back, a little more desperate than before. Touches a little needier.

He doesn’t want to let go, and neither do I. But eventually, one of us has to part for air.

Julian swallows hard, eyes staring past me to some distant point. He looks… Sad. Desperately sad.

“You… being with you is the first thing I’ve wanted for myself in a long time.”

Julian swallows hard, shaking his head like he can cast off whatever dark thoughts plague him.

“I’ll walk you home.”


End file.
